SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Administrative Core (AC) is to provide and integrate scientific leadership, administrative support, and fiscal management, for the entire Program Project. The AC will be located at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The Director of the AC will be K. Michael Cummings, PhD, MPH who will also serve as co-PI (along with Dr. Geoffrey Fong) of the Program Project. Dr. Cummings has previously served as the PI and AC Director on two prior multi-institutional NIH grants supporting the work of the International Tobacco Control Policy Evaluation (ITC) Project (P50 CA111236, 2004-2009 and P01 CA138389, 2009-2015), thus he is very experienced in the operations of the ITC Project and organization and oversight of AC services. Mr. Travis Poole, MHA, will serve as the Program Manager for this Program Project. He previously served as the Program Manager for MUSC's current P01 (CA138389) and its related supplements and therefore is experienced in the operations of a Program Project. The three specific functions of the AC include providing: 1. Project management which includes communications logistics, management of consortium agreements, fiscal oversight and compliance monitoring; 2. Scientific planning, coordination and evaluation which will involve regular meetings of project and core leaders to develop common definitions and measures to be applied across studies, shared systems for recruiting subjects, tracking policies and new and modified products, supporting pilot studies as appropriate to advance study aims, and soliciting and responding to feedback from an expert external advisory committee; and 3. dissemination of research findings which will involve implementing policies to support data sharing both within and outside the Program Project, encouraging publication and presentation of research data, and fostering interactions with key stakeholder groups so that the results of the research are disseminated in a timely and effective manner.